


Be

by Heavydirtys0ul, things-we-used-tc-share (Heavydirtys0ul)



Series: Wasteland, Baby! [27]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I joke I just have to cater to my monsterfuckers or else, Implied Smut, M/M, Nudity, cos u know, if I'd just caused a massive devastation the first thing I'd do is fuck, they have a bath basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/Heavydirtys0ul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/things-we-used-tc-share
Summary: You learn to live with what's been handed to you, you have no choice.





	Be

**Author's Note:**

> God this is really almost over so I guess I'm going to let you all know now, at the end of this series I'm going to be posting an additional story!
> 
> This will be a form of guide book, if you like and here's what it will contain:   
-Remy and Emile's relationship in full, as well as their relationship with Dee and how that develops which will be the first chapter and a one shot.   
-Symbolism in the book that you might have missed, including the religious undertones of the fic.   
-Lore for the story, so Faeries, Witches, how they got their powers and how magic has evolved over time the same way Humans have, as well as bits about creatures that have only been briefly mentioned in this story or even ones that haven't but I wanted to write about them anyway, basically how magic fits into this series.  
-The story of the King, aka the book that Roman used to read to Emile when Emile was a child which is actually the story that got Emile into studying magic-orientated biochemistry and eventually choosing his path as a healer.  
-Who is the Summer prince??? You will find out in the series and honestly take a guess because we've got limited choice, but let's just say I only decided recently exactly who the Summer prince is so,,, But this part will also look at Roman's relationships before Virgil, the sort of person he was, his relationship with Dee, his life growing up, how Remus fits into his story, and the sort of past he has.

_"When the birds are heard again, and they're singing,_

_Once atrocity is hoarse from voicing shame, _

_And when the Earth is trembling on some new beginning,_

_With the same sweet shock of when Adam first came,_

_Be as you've always been,_

_(Lover be good to me),"_

_-Be, Hozier_

* * *

When Patton comes to his head is pounding but the voices have faded a little to simply whispers. He exhales shakily as stares at his hands, which still have traces of lightning on them but now as patterns embedded in his skin underneath vines that have grown from his flesh. The man closes his eyes again, wishing he could go back to sleep before his stomach lurches and he bolts up out of bed. Emile is by his side immediately, holding a bucket as Patton empties the little contents he has in his stomach with trembling hands and tears in his eyes. He's shivering. He can tell Emile had wiped away most of the dirt from his skin but he still feels filthy and cold. "Sorry I kind of...your clothes were wet and I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable so I took them off and wrapped you in blanket, as best as I could with the uh...wings," Emile says softly, Patton hadn't even noticed he was only wearing his underwear, but now he's very aware. "I'll run you a bath, Logan, Roman and Virgil are through there, I had to close the separator because Logan kept well..." The healer shifts from one foot to another, clearing his throat "Screaming, he keeps screaming in his sleep," 

Patton's blood feels cold, _what did I do?_ He thinks to himself numbly before his feet pad against the wooden floor to where his three boyfriends were, sliding the door open and then closing it behind him. Virgil and Roman are whispering in a fashion that seemed as though they were trying not to shout, frantic with hands waving, arguing about something. Patton clears his throat and Virgil jumps a little. He tries to cover up the fear in his eyes as he steps back, but Patton sees it as thinly veiled and looks down at his feet. "I'll go make some tea," the Witch mutters softly and pushes past Patton to get outside, _away_ from him. 

The king's eyes go to the bed to the sight that lay before him. It takes him a minute for his eyes to adjust before his breath catches in his throat and he kneels beside the frail Siren. Logan, his Logan, _their_ Logan. And although ill, what a beautiful sight he is. 

Roman watches Patton's reaction as tears well up in his milky eyes, his breath catching in his throat as his hand comes up to touch the other man's skin, skin so thin that he can see the bone and veins underneath, his teeth so sharp with thick canines curved whilst the other's remain pointed. His scales clamber up over half of his face, trailing off around his temple in colours of mellow blue and light purple, glittering in the low light. Thick blacks curls made stark contrast against the white pillow and as the Siren stirs and yawns, Patton can see he has more than one layer of teeth. His nails curved in pale white, sharp and heavy as bone. There are gills under his ears but they have closed up at present so he can breathe through his lungs, looking more like two jagged lines that sit where a pulse point might on a human, Patton would pay so much money to see him in the water as nature commands, to see what he looks like when he bonds with his nature. Before Logan opens his eyes, Patton can note that his pointed ears are webbed, and twitch of their own accord in a way similar he supposes, to his own now. 

Then finally, the Siren's eyes blink awake and all the breath in Patton's lungs runs short as the slitted irises look up at him, similar to his scales his eyes are purple and blue, an explosion of colour as they look up at him. 

Patton cries. He doesn't know what else to do. His arm wraps around Logan's body and he rests his head on his chest as he cries against his lover. Hesitantly, Logan's arm wraps around his waist and pulls him to lay on top of him. "I'm not that ugly am I?" His hoarse voice asks with a chuckle, but anyone listening can hear the insecurity in the Siren's voice. 

"No, not at all, you're so _beautiful,_" Logan had spent the night screaming and crying and trapped in his nightmares, but with Patton in his arms all he can do is smile. 

"As are you, my king," Patton shivers a little at the name he'd been given, but shakes his head. He gets the feeling too many people will be calling him that from now on, and yet when Logan says those words it's something else, something reverent and something _sinful_. Patton's wings stretch protectively over his injured partner and his arms curl around him, nuzzling his nose against his pale skin. A knock at the door has him sitting up in Logan's lap, eyes narrowed as his body stiffens defensively and the Siren's hands fall to his hips to rub soothing circles against his skin. Emile's head pokes around the door and he relaxes, wings folding behind his back. 

"Bath's ready," The Witch smiles "There's room for both of you, Virgil and Roman are going to come with me to find some things for Logan, Remy and Dee are out doing...whatever it is they do when they're together, stress relief probably, so you have the house to yourself for a little while," Patton smiles, thanking his friend and clambering off of Logan's lap as Virgil comes through just as Emile disappears on the other side.

"I've put the tea next to the bath for you two," He says softly, looking anywhere but the once-Human's eyes as he stares at the floor; an action that Patton is having none of as he crawls off of Logan's lap to stand in front of Virgil. The Witch looks exhausted, his eyes on the floor until Patton's fingers tuck under his chin and lift his face to meet his eyes. "Please don't," The Witch mutters "It's...your eyes...I can't," Patton kisses his cheek the way he'd done a hundred times and Virgil relaxes almost immediately, tears brimming in his violet eyes. "Are you still you?" 

"I'm more me than I've ever been, I'm the same person I always was, that much hasn't changed, all that's different is that I've got some cool wings and eyes now," Virgil laughs tearily because only Patton could go twenty something years of his life without knowing he's a magical creature, proceed to almost drown a village and then smile bravely at the end of it so that Virgil's fears might be lessened. He's something stronger than the Witch could ever hope to be. Virgil cups Patton's jaw and kisses him firmly, getting used to the sharper teeth fairly quickly as Patton's hands tighten in his shirt and their lips part against each other, sinking into an old yet new familiarity. 

"As much as I'd love to watch you two all day, I really do need a bath," Logan interrupts with a weak smile, and the two pull away sheepishly to help the frail Siren to his feet, walking him to the bath. Emile is sat on the table, flicking through a book with look of concentration which he becomes more fixated on as they help Logan undress and slide into the water, sore wings folded tightly against his back. Relief washes over the Siren's expression as the water soothes his skin, washing over the bruises and scars he'd gathered in an attempt to fight lightning. Patton slides in after him, cheeks flushed a little even though he knows no-one else thinks much of nudity here. 

Virgil presses a kiss to the top of both their heads before Roman kneels next to the bath tub, his eyes a little downcast for a moment "We're going to have a lot to talk about, so rest up a little, before Remus gets back with...the Summer prince, we've got to figure out what to do about this and unfortunately that's not a decision me or Dee can make alone," Roman cups Patton's cheek softly before pressing their lips together in a sweet and short kiss "But worry about that when you're feeling better, okay darling?" The man, who still somehow feels small next to the prince, nods before Roman gives Logan a quick kiss and then leaves the two alone in the bath. 

"Now what?" Patton asks, still a little entranced by Logan. The Siren shrugs, splashing water up in a playful manner. 

"We keep going, figure things out," Patton leans back a little finding it doesn't hurt as much as he's thought to rest his weight on his wings. Logan kneels up shakily and crawls into his partner's lap, resting his head against his shoulder; seemingly desperate for his comfort as Patton wraps his arms around the smaller man easily, tracing a line below his wings before the Siren pulls away a little, cupping the other's face to look down at him. "Are you really okay with...me?" Patton smiles at him and nods, his eyes tracing the scales as they shine, finding himself held captive in the other's body. 

"I'm _so_ okay with you, I'm so happy to finally see you," he says softly, his fingertips tracing the scales on Logan's hip. "I love you, the same as I always have, no...I love you _more_," Logan smiles and ducks behind his dark curls, his bright eyes looking up with a light blush on his cheeks. "It's weird your voice not...effecting me so much anymore, it still does a little," He smiles and the Siren feels his own heart hammer forcefully in his chest. He can't think of something to say in response so he only presses their lips together warmly, Patton's lips parting for his own as his thick tongue presses against the other man's. Patton shivers at the feeling, unsure how he'd never felt this before as his grip tightens on the other's hip. 

Logan pulls away a little "I'm already sore all over so...want to add to the damage?" He whispers, Patton grins, and drags him back into a heated kiss by way of response. Desperate for some familiarity in a new situation, desperate for Logan to know he loves him no matter what, and to know the same is reflected in Logan's heart.

Outside, the forest seems to relax with Patton. The trees in Spring blossomed, and the grass in Winter unfroze; birds chirped from their resting places on branches, as the undergrowth settles and the branches swayed in a much gentler breeze, and a perfect harmony hummed throughout the forest.


End file.
